


哭

by Sunny3331



Category: shanghe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny3331/pseuds/Sunny3331
Kudos: 36





	哭

何九华拿着毛巾胡乱擦着湿漉漉的头发，放松地舒了口气。

济南专场比他想得要成功，十年的努力终于在那天获得了肯定，放眼望去的星光，是给台上的尚九熙和何九华的。

还在感叹的何九华在走进卧室时猝不及防被一只手拽走，天旋地转后入目的是天花板，随之而来的是压在他身上的尚九熙。

“干嘛啊，吓我一跳。”

何九华轻轻打在尚九熙的后背上，被尚九熙抓住手放在嘴边亲吻。

“你说呢？”

“在济南的时候你可是答应要补偿我的。”

一句话唤醒何九华的回忆。的确，专场结束后几个人在一起简单庆祝了一下就各自回房间了，亢奋的尚九熙一进门就抱着何九华又亲又啃，可何九华心疼专场前忙碌周转的尚九熙，只想让他好好休息。结果都躺在床上了，何九华愣是拒绝了他，还让尚九熙不要着急，先休息好了回家再补偿他。

腰间一松，回过神的何九华才发现尚九熙已经扯开围着的浴巾。

“我说，你就是故意的吧？”尚九熙挑眉看着浴巾下什么都没穿的何九华，手用力掐了下他的屁股。

“什么都不穿，就围着一条浴巾，怎么，着急了？”

天地良心何九华真的没那么想过，洗澡前忘拿睡衣内衣进去，不想穿脏衣服，于是何九华就在腰间围了条浴巾，想进卧室拿一下衣服而已。

可他忽略了，在忍耐多日的同性恋人眼里，这样的造型无疑就是无声的邀请。

张口想要解释，却被尚九熙俯下身用嘴唇堵住。舌尖灵活的在何九华的口腔里打转，勾起何九华的舌头与他纠缠在一起，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流出，落在床单上留下一抹深色。

等尚九熙终于放过何九华时，身下的人胸膛起伏得厉害，张着嘴喘息着来之不易的空气。平日没什么血色的嘴唇此时红艳的过头，眼睛也变得雾气蒙蒙，仿佛下一秒就要落泪。

“今儿得听话，明白了？。”

低沉的声音响起，何九华明白是在劫难逃了，只得乖乖点头，被尚九熙撩起额前的碎发亲了一口。

“乖。”

握住何九华的腰翻了个身，两人的位置颠倒过来，换成尚九熙躺在底下。

“师哥，帮帮我吧。”

恶意的顶胯让何九华狠狠瞪了舒服靠在枕头上的尚九熙，往后退退身子，弯腰想把尚九熙的裤子脱下来，却被对方按住手。

何九华疑惑地抬起头看向尚九熙，却在下一秒明白了对方眼底的意思，暗骂了句脏话。

低下脑袋小心用牙齿咬住裤边往下拉，何九华无比庆幸尚九熙在家穿的是运动裤，不然肯定会更费事。

运动裤很顺利的脱下，只剩一条黑色内裤。何九华先是用舌尖挑起布料边，白色的牙齿咬住黑色的布料，一股股热气喷在尚九熙的小腹，激得他下身撑起一个小帐篷。

咬着布料慢慢褪下，胯间的物件儿没了拘束，一下子挺立在空中，打在何九华的脸上。扑鼻而来的浓郁麝香味让何九华有一瞬间失神，他看着变大了不少的性器，伸出舌尖舔了舔，随后一口吞下。

尚九熙的阴茎生得比常人大，所以每次口交都很费力。何九华努力想把整根吞下，却因为尺寸原因还留下小半截在外面含不进去。

放弃一口吞下的想法，何九华改为一点一点舔着柱身，手指握住慢慢收紧上下撸动。阴茎一点点涨大，上面的青筋和手中越发滚烫的触感让何九华不自觉咽了口唾沫，过去的日子无数次被这根东西操进身体内，却还是忍不住冒出这玩意到底怎么进去的想法。

在又一次吞下大半根后尚九熙动了，伸手抚在身下人的后脑，随后狠狠一挺腰，剩下的阴茎也埋进何九华的口中。没有准备的何九华被这一下直接操进喉咙，咽喉收紧带来的刺激让尚九熙没忍住又抽动几下，每一次都整根没入，带来的窒息感让何九华意识有些迷离，发红的眼眶伴随顺着眼角下来的泪珠，可怜的模样没有获得任何怜悯，只是让尚九熙更想用力欺负他。

不过还是心疼的情绪占了上风，后脑松开的手让何九华终于吐出阴茎，鲜红的嘴唇半张着趴在尚九熙腿间喘息，被尚九熙往上提了提，转为趴在胸口，修长的腿分开在尚九熙身体两侧，阴茎蹭在对方小腹。

无意的姿势倒是给尚九熙提供了方便，两根手指在何九华口腔里打转沾满唾液，尚九熙亲亲何九华脑袋顶儿上的发旋儿，手指伸向臀瓣间紧闭的穴口。

尚九熙没着急进去，反而是在穴口边来回摩擦，每次轻轻刮过，都会引来何九华不自觉的颤抖。估摸着差不多的时候，尚九熙探进去一根手指，另一只手拖住何九华的屁股又往上挪了一块，精致的锁骨刚好停在尚九熙的嘴边。

尚九熙爱极了这块地方，舌头滑过留下一条水印，牙齿叼住锁骨啃咬，在感受到手指抽出变得困难时拍了下何九华的屁股。

“放松。”

委屈地抱住尚九熙，何九华努力放松穴口让他进出更自如，床上的尚九熙永远霸占着主动权，所以何九华在床事上只能听话。有一次没经过尚九熙允许触碰前面性器，那晚的何九华被按在床上狠狠收拾了一顿，最后在尚九熙抵在甬道内凸起的一点射出后彻底失去意识。

穴内的两根手指来回搅动，上面的锁骨早已被青青紫紫的痕迹覆盖，还有几处明显的牙印。尚九熙还是很小心的没在脖子上留下任何痕迹，毕竟之后还有演出，留下印记会很麻烦。

没着急往里面塞第三根手指，尚九熙打开床头柜摸出一瓶细长口的润滑剂，手指拔出后的穴口在空气中一张一合。润滑剂的口顺着挤进去，被手指完全扩张开的内壁做不了任何抵抗，任由长长的管子探到最里面。

轻易感受到身上人的紧张，尚九熙用脸蹭着何九华的脖颈，小声在他耳边安慰着，握住润滑剂的手却使劲一挤，微凉的液体瞬时填满何九华的穴内，激得他差点弹起来。

从未有过的饱涨感让何九华有些害怕地抓住尚九熙的大臂，他可以轻易感受到体内的润滑液在细长的管子拔出后顺着肉壁缓缓流出，何九华难受的半眯眼睛，里面传来的微弱瘙痒感让他沉下腰蹭了蹭尚九熙，却在下一秒被三根手指直接插进去，逼出一声闷哼。

本就开拓了一半的小穴在润滑液的帮助下轻松容纳下三根手指， 来回猛烈的抽插带出不少液体。尚九熙举着满是液体的手指在何九华面前晃晃，随后摸在他的胸膛上。

“你说这里面会不会混着你的水儿呢？”

手指重新塞进去，最后一下狠狠戳在内壁上凸起的点，何九华下意识弓起身子，却在手指抽离后迅速瘫软下来。

“玩点有意思的吧。”

说话间尚九熙不知从哪儿拿过一条深红色丝带绑在何九华眼睛上，被刚才的玩弄耗尽力气，何九华只能任凭眼前被黑暗笼罩，视觉消失的其他几个感官提高了敏感度，何九华只知道尚九熙让自己起面对墙跪在床上，随后是一阵窸窸窣窣声，似乎在找什么东西。

如果何九华此时可以看见东西，他就知道尚九熙今天打的什么主意。牵起何九华的手腕用同色丝带缠好绑在侧边的床头柱上，另一只胳膊也如法炮制的绑好，现在的何九华整个人赤裸的贴在墙上，手腕和眼睛的红色丝带衬得他皮肤更加白皙，被完全开发的穴口已经被玩的发红，沾着晶莹的液体一张一合发出无声的邀请。

跪在何九华两腿中间扶住性器慢慢进去，柔软的肠肉紧紧咬住尚九熙的阴茎，全部进去后，尚九熙发出一声满足的叹息，随即整根抽出，只留下一个龟头在里面，然后又是一个用力的挺身。

敏感过头的小穴受不了这样的刺激而加紧，但这并没有什么用处，只是让尚九熙更加兴奋地擦过身下人体内的敏感点，逼出何九华的喘息声。

“轻，轻点……求你了……”

显然何九华并不知道这种带着哭腔的声音不会让尚九熙产生怜惜的心，反而只会让尚九熙更加用力的欺负他。

握住何九华的胯骨更加用力撞进去，紧热的肠壁紧紧缠绕住他，每一次的大开大合都刻意的瞄准敏感点撞上去，让何九华不自觉的抽搐颤抖，两腿发软的想要并拢，可尚九熙的腿挡在中间，逼迫何九华只能支撑着双腿维持现在户门大开的姿势，承受着身后猛烈的撞击。

快感一波一波袭来，何九华脑袋一片空白，阴茎涨得发疼却得不到丝毫抚慰，频频顶到敏感深处带来的强烈刺激显然让何九华有些招架不住，居然再又一次深顶后直接被操射，肠壁一瞬间的绞紧让尚九熙倒吸一口凉气，随即也射在体内深处，让刚刚高潮后还在不应期的何九华又是一阵抽搐。

眼上的丝带此时滑落下来，露出哭成兔子眼的何九华。

尚九熙真是爱极了哭出来的何九华，眼角的绯红是再昂贵的颜料都调不出来的，湿漉漉的眼睛在光的刺激下紧闭，含在里面的泪珠落下，被尚九熙舔舐得干干净净。

“都叫你轻点了……”

性爱过后的嗓音发沙发哑，被松开的胳膊总算恢复了自由，何九华活动一下胳膊，身后的尚九熙已经拔出性器，凑近了想检查一下何九华的胳膊，却被对方紧皱的双眉和倒过来的身子吓到。

“怎么了？”

“后面……流出来了。”

何九华夹紧内壁想阻止液体往下流，可收缩的软肉却只是让液体流得更快，白色的精液混着润滑剂滴在床单上，留下点点白痕。看到这一幕的尚九熙眼睛暗了暗，下身的东西又开始慢慢抬头。

“流出来就拿东西堵住吧。”

明白话里意思的何九华连忙制止住想要直接进来的尚九熙，在对方不满的表情中讨好般亲了亲他的嘴角。

“换个姿势好吗，我腿没劲儿支撑不住了。”

细碎的吻落在何九华脸上安抚着他，尚九熙慢慢把他放平躺在床中间，抬起何九华的大腿，挺身重新塞进他的体内。

每一次的全部没入都会发出肉体拍打的声音，何九华的大胯被撞得发红，他伸长手臂搂住尚九熙的脖子，像是在风暴中抱紧唯一的船帆。

“嗯啊……慢点儿，太深了……啊”

此时的何九华被欲望掌控，嘴里喊了什么完全不知道。当硕大的龟头又一次直直顶在敏感点时，何九华眼神开始涣散，仰起头张大嘴巴，却没发出一点声音，整个人身子绷紧，过了几秒后才缓过来，脑袋靠在尚九熙肩头大口喘着气。

没体谅刚刚高潮的何九华，尚九熙亲吻着何九华的眼睛，掰开何九华双腿贴紧自己的腰，用阴茎重新填满他的肠道，一进去穴肉绞紧着入侵来的肉棒，咕噜的水声粘稠而淫秽，刺激得何九华眼泪再次落下，嘴里含糊不清地求饶：“求你……别，啊哈……求你……”

“哭得真好看，”尚九熙笑笑，“想让人不把你操烂都难。”

“你就……知道……欺负我。”

承受着猛烈撞击的话说得断断续续，尚九熙握紧何九华的臀部突然发力，生生将何九华下半身微微抬起，随后几乎使出全部力气加快速度，以高频率的抽动撞在内壁反应最强烈的地方。

这样的极致对于何九华来说无疑是一场煎熬，在疯狂的撞击下何九华终于发出小猫般的泣音，紧绷的腰部软下来，阴茎铃口射出白色的精液，溅在两人的身上。正在被粗暴对待的后穴失控的痉挛起来，吸得尚九熙加快了速度，最后在何九华体内射出，达到最后的高潮。

被迫操射两次的何九华已经没了半点力气，发丝被汗水打湿，脸上满是泪痕，身下更是混乱得一塌糊涂。尚九熙拨拉一下何九华额前的碎发，最后靠近何九华的嘴唇，交换了一个简单的吻。

“所以你让我欺负吗？”

带着明显笑意的声音让何九华眼睛对准尚九熙，比刚才又加重颜色的眼角落入尚九熙的眼中，让他忍不住伸手蹭了蹭。

“让啊，只让你欺负。”

软乎乎的嗓音好听得很，黑颜色头发带着之前没有的乖巧劲儿，让刚刚发泄过的尚九熙有些控制不住。

瞪大双眼感受到体内物件儿重新变大，何九华又被按躺在床上，身上的尚九熙勾着嘴角，透露出危险的味道。

“那再让我欺负一下吧。”


End file.
